Tears of an Angel
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: I couldn't believe what I was seeing as she was stabbed in the side, her own dagger turned against her by one she counted as a friend.(...) "You're going to be okay." I told her as I reached her. A wall of water came up around me, and solidified, creating an icy barrier around us. "Everything is going to be okay. You're not going to die on me." One-shot by SAS.


I couldn't believe what I was seeing as she was stabbed in the side, her own dagger turned against her by one she counted as a friend.

Her cry of pain reached my ears, and I struggled against the monsters holding me in place, keeping me away from her.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. A fierce burst of energy charged through me, and I escaped the monsters. Riptide was a blur as I cut down monsters left and right, trying to reach her.

"You're going to be okay." I told her as I reached her. A wall of water came up around me, and solidified, creating an icy barrier around us. "Everything is going to be okay. You're not going to die on me."

"Percy, I love you." She whispered. "You have to let me go, and find someone new."

"There will never be someone I love as much as you, Annabeth." I whispered, my lips brushing hers.

"If you do find yourself falling in love, know that I want you..." her voice faded for a second. "... I want you to be happy."

She was gasping now, breath coming out in short bursts. "Don't die on me, Annabeth. I love you." She just smiled, and I felt a sudden chill come over me. I looked up to see Thantos. He only showed himself when a true hero, one who would go to the Isles of Blest on their first life, was dying. "No..." I shook my head, unwilling to see the reason he was there. Annabeth shuddered, and her body relaxed. Her spirit showed beside Thantos. "Find someone new..." She vanished with Death. My ice wall vanished in a moment, and I stood and roared.

Thunder cracked as Athena showed her displeasure at her daughter's death.

Hot and heavy tears ran down my face, as I summoned the largest storm I've ever created. It swept through the land, taking down all the monsters, right and left.

Time felt like it had stopped. I _needed_ time to stop, so I could see her again. I wanted to die, to kill myself right there, but I couldn't. She would have died for nothing, then.

Zoe Nightshade watched from her place in the stars as Perseus Jackson roared and unleashed a terrible storm on the giants, all because of Annabeth Chase's death. She had never seen a man react like this to losing a woman.

_Perhaps he is not like the rest. Perhaps he is a man who loves and never breaks a heart._ Zoe smiled. If she were alive again, she could have fallen for this man._ He is nothing like Heracles._

_She can't be gone. _The thought ran through my head. She was supposed to marry me, and I was going to build her a home by the sea, and she and I would be content forever. Especially if I was named Father's heir. None of that mattered anymore.

I refused to acknowledge that she was dead, even as I saw her body lying on the ground, pale with death.

I refused to give her up. I refused the fact that she was dead, unwilling to let her go in my heart.

My heart was broken as the battle ended. "Annabeth." I croaked.

Athena materialized, my father behind her. It seemed they had a truce in honor of Annabeth's death. Athena had godly tears coming down, and my father looked tired.

"Oh, Percy." His voice rumbled. "I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry."

"Perseus, I apologize for not approving of you and my daughter. You are a true hero, and a great warrior." Athena's voice was scratchy.

"It's all right, my lady. I can understand. Annabeth was your favorite. You wanted to protect her." I assured her.

And I did understand. Annabeth was special. I never understood why she loved me. I pulled a box from my pocket and gave it to her mother.

"I was going to ask her to marry me." My voice broke.

Athena opened the box, and more tears started streaming down her face. Inside was a ring of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. It was engraved with 'Με την Styx ορκίζομαι αγάπη μας θα είναι για πάντα' ('By the styx I swear our love will be forever.') It had one diamond on it, with a sea of moonstone and emerald around it.

_Annabeth_. My heart cried her name in anguish. The rest of the gods appeared behind Athena and Poseidon.

"It is not Annabeth," Hestia said gently, "but we, the gods, reward you, Perseus Jackson, for your service to us."

As their power ran through me, I wished desperately to die, but knew in my heart Annabeth wouldn't want that. She wanted me to live and be happy. And so I held on.

I could feel my power growing, and I gasped. I has power over sky, water, earthquakes, and shadows, as well as riches. I felt my mind growing barriers, gaining wisdom and tactical knowledge. My arms were filled with strength. Bonds formed between people as I looked at them: Pink for romantic love, blue for familial love, silver for marriage, gold for soul bonds, and stands of different thicknesses and colors ran through everyone. I was surprised to see a weak silver strand going from Hephaestus to Aphrodite, and other than that, only blue strands to their kids. I could see a glow around some people, bright for those who had a home, dull or nonexistent for those who don't. I could feel a small connection with the fire, and with plants. I suddenly understood the forge, and had an innate sense of how to build something complex. Then it all stopped.

The last four gods stepped forward. "Perseus." Hestia started. "I give you hope and a home. Know one day, you will have a place to come home to every night, and a soul mate. Annabeth may have died, but the special ones, like you, always have a few soul mates. It's a choice of which one you choose." Apollo and Artemis stepped forward. "You will always have a friend with the sun and the moon. You will have success hunting, and your bow will never fail you." Artemis started. "Your heart is broken/We will always be with you/You just call on us." Apollo finished. As haikus went, that one wasn't too bad. I would have traded it in an instant for Annabeth.

Hecate was the final one to step forward. "I bless you with magical powers. You will have an innate understanding of how to use them. I sided with Kronos because I needed a understandng of how he manipulated time. I bless you. You cannot change time, but you can halt it. You will always have the time that you need. They all stepped back, before Hera, Aprodite, and Artemis surrounded me, and started chanting. I felt myself change into a wolf. "You are Erastus Ilori Gideon." Aphrodite said softly. _Loved, special treasure, great warrior. _"You are Evander Ezhno Pizi." Artemis said quietly. _Good man, he who walks alone, brave._ "You are Lysander Xander Zaccaeus." _One who is freed, defender of the people, pure. _Hera finished.

I bowed my head and allowed the tears to fall, as I whispered a thank you to the goddesses. "Perseus, you cannot allow yourself to stay in the past. Do not let go of who you are, but also do not keep yourself from moving forward."

"I am Ezhno Iblis." _He who walks alone in despair. _Zoe watched from above, begging him to see that he was not alone. It didn't matter. He was alone, in body. In spirit, Zoe felt like she had finally seen a man worthy of love.

_Please don't let go._ She urged from the sky. You will make it through life, and you will have a home. _Just don't let go._

I turned and walked away from the gods, not caring if they struck me down. They didn't. Instead, they left.

My world was spinning out of control, and I couldn't take it anymore.

_Tell me these words are a lie_

"ANNABETH!" My voice called out, anguished, as the camp was silent, mourning the loss of the daughter of Athena.


End file.
